


My Love, My Human Light

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Pick One Kink duo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to a new sensation - Castiel writing sigils upon his body with his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, My Human Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pick One Kink challenge currently running on the kink_bingo community on Dreamwidth, for the entirety of October. This is part two of a two part set. (the other part is a fic, describing the same kink from Dean's POV, told in prose form.)

I trail my hand over unblemished skin,  
Free of scars, clean of sin,  
My fingers stop on one last flaw,  
On the handprint scar burned forevermore,  
I close my eyes and breathe in deep,  
Without disturbing my loved one's sleep,   
I watch his closed eyed sleeping face,  
And never felt more strongly my place,  
If I stay with him forevermore,  
I know he'll promise to leave nevermore,  
I smile and let my hand fall free,   
To watch my love sleep in front of me,  
Flawless perfection, unsullied grace,  
Broken soul still firmly in place,  
I lean down and press a kiss to his back,  
Wings shimmering above us, raven black,   
I dip one wingtip into chocolate sauce,  
and remembered Enochian from Heavenly source,  
I paint sigils upon his body for protection,  
And paint more as a mark of possession,  
Dean stirs and yawns; he blinks,  
Green eyes flutter and stare at wings,  
Before he turns to smile at me,  
His angel above him for him to see,  
I smile back and continue to write,  
Words of love, protection and of light,  
I love Dean with all of my heart,  
And have done right from the start,  
I know that he loves me too,   
Even though he rarely says "I love you,"   
With every gesture and every look,   
I know his capability to love,  
I feel blessed by his very life,  
He's my love, my human light.


End file.
